


Strictly Rivals

by sliceofray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Atsumu is bad at feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I literally don't proof read lol, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Quidditch, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliceofray/pseuds/sliceofray
Summary: Miya Atsumu is ready to lead the Japanese National Quidditch Team to victory in the 2021 Quidditch World Cup. The only thing standing between him and that victory, however, is the return of his childhood archnemesis and new teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Strictly Rivals

When Miya Osamu was six, he was found levitating a volleyball in his backyard by his muggle parents. His twin, overcome with jealousy of seeing the floating ball, promptly directed it to smack his brother in the face. 

The rest of their childhood continued down a familiar path. A mysterious wizard appeared at their Hyogo home to inform the family of the twins’ magic. The boys enrolled in the Mahoutokoro School of Magic, the only wizarding day school in the world. They spent their youth learning how to harness and wield their magic around some of the brightest wizards and witches in Japan. And, of course, they picked up quidditch.

When Miya Atsumu was 25, he began his preparation for the 2021  Quidditch World Cup as an intended starting chaser for the Japanese National Quidditch Team. 

“Tsum-tsum!” fellow chaser, Bokuto screamed as he zipped past the twin on his broomstick. Atsumu grinned wickedly as their formation began to fall into place. He ascended to a plane slightly higher than the spiky haired pureblood.

A reporter once asked Atsumu why he chose quidditch when his combat skills could land him any defense job in the ministry he wanted. Atsumu wished he could track that person down and tell them that it was because of moments like this. Quidditch, while reliant on magical objects, required a physical and mental prowess that put muggles and wizards on an even playing field. No matter how good his wand work was, getting his quaffle from his broomstick to Bokuto required total reliance on his human strength.

Beneath him, Bokuto skirted Aran’s lightning fast bludger, flying towards his final position. Atsumu observed Ushijima zip past him, bat armed and ready to strike if Aran attempted another powerful maneuver. 

With a grunt, Atsumu wound up his arm and whipped the quaffle to the other chaser who, in one fluid motion, caught the ball and slammed it into the lower goal post before Hoshiumi could intercept it.

The pair of chasers screamed at each other in victory.

“Dude,” Atsumu said as he pulled his broomstick up next to Bokuto, “Insane dodge from Aran. I thought he was gonna send ya to an early grave.”

“You and me both! I honestly think I pissed myself a little back there,” Bokuto said sincerely. 

Their team captain, Ushijima, pulled up next to them, “Coach said we get a five minute break and then we run another maneuver.” They watched him fly away to go chat with some of the other beaters on the team. The sun was finally beginning its decent, signaling to Atsumu that practice wouldn't last much longer.

Hinata, their fellow teammate from the Osaka Kneazles and starting seeker for the national team, appeared in front of the pair without warning, “Thought we were gonna lose ya there, Bo!”

Bokuto shrilled in surprise, tipping slightly off his broomstick while Atsumu cackled.

Though Bokuto and Atsumu were recruited to the Osaka Kneazles straight out of  Mahoutokoro, the trio wasn’t completed until several years later, when Hinata transferred over from the Brazilian Quidditch League. Being the only three members from Osaka, Atsumu tended to gravitate towards the rowdy bunch during their time training with the Japanese team.

2021 was going to be their year.

Out of respect for half bloods and muggleborns, whose families were directly impacted by the muggle pandemic, the planning committee thought it wise to push the annual tournament back a year. Atsumu, personally, was incredibly grateful for that development.

The majority of the team began training together at the end of March, housed at the Sengoku-era castle that overlooked the famous Japanese stadium. The yamajiro was donated to the Japanese Quidditch Federation upon the establishment of their national team by an ancient wizarding family who were fond of the sport and interested in downsizing.

While it was currently the end of April, meaning Atsumu’s ass should still feel a little nippy with how high they were in the mountains, the stadium was protected by a powerful ward. Charmed sakura trees bloomed year-round, often dusting the massive koi pond that covered the base of the pitch with a snow-like layer of pink and white petals. If there were spectators, they would congregate under several of the pagoda-styled towers that were decorated in green, gold, and red embellishments.

It was one of the coolest stadiums Atsumu had ever played in and was far more snazzy than the industrial field of the stadium in Osaka. It was especially a step up from his time at Mahoutokoro, whose stadium was often met with turbulent weather that was common for the southern island.

Lazily, Suna drifted towards them. The gossip machine narrowed his eyes as he looked downward, all the while twirling his deadly bat, “Look who finally showed up.”

At the edge of the koi pond near the base of the carved wooden bridge that bisected the water feature, stood a rather stoic Sakusa Kiyoomi. While he was hundreds of feet below them on the pitch, Atsumu could make out the miserable face of the star chaser for Scotland’s  Montrose Magpies.

Even though the Japanese League allowed their representatives for the World Cup to miss the second half of their season, the Magpies refused to release Sakusa until they were eliminated for the season. Atsumu and Aran had caught a glimpse of the match that led to a historic, early playoff elimination for the powerful team. 

Atsumu felt something akin to dull anger looking at Sakusa for the first time in person in around eight years. It felt like a small flame had been reignited in his stomach, slowly causing his stomach to boil in rage. 

To say that Atsumu and Sakusa ended school on rough terms would be an understatement.  Mahoutokoro, while not broken up into houses like other magical institutions, had two separate Quidditch teams. With Atsumu and Sakusa each respectively being the top chaser of their year on the opposing teams, the relationship quickly developed into a fierce competition that was only further instigated by the student fans for each team. 

They were especially notorious dueling into duels off of the pitch and Atsumu specifically spent much of his early mornings in detention due to his antics towards the pureblood.

Sakusa Kiyoomi. Charms and potions prodigy at Mahoutokoro and world famous chaser for his mind-boggling goals and mysterious aura. The Tokyo born and raised chaser came from a long and powerful line of wizards. During their childhood, everyone expected him to eventually inherit his father’s prestigious position in the Japanese Ministry of Magic. 

That, obviously, never happened. After a pretty gnarly fight between the two of them, that Atsumu could hardly recall the purpose of, Sakusa dropped off the face of the earth. Months later he made his debut in what many considered to be one of the best Quidditch teams in the entire world. 

“Anger makes you look even uglier,” Suna coyly remarked, “Don’t start trouble where it doesn’t exist, Atsumu.”

“This angry face is on the cover of every fucking wizarding sports magazine,  _ Rin _ .  I can assure you at least  _ I _ matured enough to handle being teammates. Sakusa, on the other hand, I guess we’ll have to find out.”

Hinata and Bokuto broke into laughter so loud that other teammates halted their conversations to look at them in an accusatory manner. Any loud noise emitted from the Osaka trio typically meant trouble. 

“You’re as mature as Bokuto is straight,” Suna sighed.

“Hey!” Bokuto shouted, causing Hinata to laugh even louder. 

Atsumu frowned as he looked at Sakusa’s figure. Even from this far, the pureblood’s existence annoyed Atsumu. He watched the chaser smile kindly at whatever Coach was saying, looking even more massive in person than he did during matches on Atsumu’s magical TV. Whatever, Atsumu was definitely still the stronger of the two. 

Osamu, the more “rational” of the two, would probably yell at him if he saw Atsumu right now. Call him an embarrassment to the Miya name or whatever.

“We gonna start taking bets on how long it takes for Tsum-tsum and Sakusa to duel it out?” Bokuta grinned.

Aran, who flew past the small group and towards the bridge, turned to shout, “48 hours!”

“I am  _ not _ going to duel Sakusa!” Atsumu shrieked as he gave Aran the finger.

“My bet is 24,” Hinata giggled.

“Shouyou!”

Atsumu’s face grew red in embarrassment. “I’m not listening to this anymore. I’m going to talk to my precious Tobio-kun because at least  _ he _ respects me!”

The group had now erupted into a rowdy holler as Atsumu flew away, sputtering. Of course he wouldn’t duel with Sakusa. He was a world renown chaser, ranked in the top ten internationally. He had fame and fans and money and genuinely loved playing for the Japanese team. Atsumu had no time to engage in his silly childhood rivalry.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Players were housed together in the main compound of the castle. To access the floor they desired, one only needed to imagine their destination and walk either up or down a single flight and they would suddenly arrive. The first two floors were occupied by the coaching and general staff, followed by the four floors of team suites. The top floor of the compound was home to a scenic dining hall that had a panoramic view of the surrounding area.

The four floors were broken up into suites of three to four. Each suite came with a communal living space to accompany the individual bed and bath each player had.

Atsumu’s common space, which was enchanted to mimic the aesthetic desires of its occupants, was an incredibly cozy space. There was a massive, soft couch with several comfortable seats that surrounded a fire pit that ran uninterrupted. Terracotta tile work lined the space, charmed to always remain warm. The walls, a deep red, were scattered with historic artwork left behind by the castle's previous owners, with frames that matched the exposed wooden ceiling that were illuminated by floating candles. There was even extra space near the massive window where Atsumu often saw Ushijima execute grueling morning yoga flows.

The common room had the same view as Atsumu’s bedroom: a sweeping landscape of the mountainous and snowy terrain outside of the ward. The mist that crept around the mountaintops made Atsumu feel as if he was transported back in time to a land untouched by man or magic. It was certainly much different than his modern flat back in Osaka.

Atsumu had initially thought that he was in one of the smaller suites. It was, however, upon his return from the last practice of the day that he noticed the presence of a new door in their common space with luggage placed neatly against it.

Ushijima, already back from his post-practice shower, was reading a herbology book on their couch. For the past month, he had learned little about his captain asides for his passion for herbology. Every moment that wasn’t spent on the pitch, was usually focused towards uncovering the best way to magically cultivate crops that his family maintained on their farm. 

With a lazy flick of his wand, so massive and rustic that it looked like a fucking branch, the book flipped to the next page. 

The beater greeted him without lifting an eye from the book, “Kiyoomi is sanitizing his room. You should say hello when he resurfaces.”

Kiyoomi? Since when was Ushijima on good enough terms to refer to Sakusa as  _ Kiyoomi _ ?

The chaser tried to contain his agony at the new development. Living with Ushijima and Hoshiumi had been manageable. Definitely one of his last options if he actually had a say in housing arrangements, but it hadn’t been horrible. The addition of Sakusa officially trampled any chance of fun in his suite.

As if summoned by Ushijima’s words, Sakusa opened his door.

Atsumu would never admit it aloud, but Kiyoomi was beautiful. His curls, while still unruly, fell perfectly across his forehead. He had, in fact, bulked up, no longer looking as gangly as he did in their youth. He was wearing a black Magpies crew neck accompanied with form fitting grey sweatpants and pink slippers that all looked a little too good on him. Atsumu watched Sakusa tuck his sleek wand into his pocket.

“I think I should be completed with my cleaning charms in ten minutes. Thank you for waiting for me, Wakatoshi,” Sakusa said with a kind smile. A moment later, a pair of inky eyes locked with Atsumu. 

His smile, now less genuine, remained intact on his chiseled face. “Miya. It’s good to see you again.”

Atsumu looked to Ushijima, who stoically sat there as if in anticipation of a meltdown, and then back to Sakusa’s constipated face. “I look forward to collaborating with you on the pitch, Sakusa. Hope you didn’t slack off too much playing in England.”

“My team is in Scotland.”

“Same thing.” 

Sakusa rolled his eyes.

“Kiyoomi is accompanying me to dinner soon, if you’re interested in joining us.” Ushijima said in a poor attempt to break the tension.

“Can’t. Unfortunately,” Atsumu shrugged. “Osamu is expecting a facetime from me soon, so I’m going with Bo after he’s done chatting with Akaashi.”

“Facetime?”

“It’s a muggle thing,” Sakusa informed the confused captain, “Like how we chat with mirrors but on smaller, muggle smartphones.”

Ushijima nodded. Although the Japanese wizarding world was much more integrated with muggle technology than other parts of the world, wizards like Ushijima, who grew up in and lived in rural areas, tended to be more disconnected from muggle-wizard technological innovations. Atsumu wouldn’t be surprised if Ushijima still used wizard radio instead of a magical TV.

“Miya. I was telling Wakatoshi earlier, but I kindly request that everyone stays out of my room. I prefer if the space remains untouched by outsiders,” Sakusa explained in annoyance.

Atsumu nodded, “Roger that. I’d advise you to stay clear of my room then, it’s a living cesspool.” 

He snickered at the disgust splattered across Sakusa’s face.

Ushijima sighed, pinching his nose. “He’s joking. I’ve inspected the space recently. Atsumu is a very clean teammate.”

Sakusa huffed and returned to his cleaning charms, using wandless magic to slam the door shut. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Keiji showed me the panels he’s working on for his manga and Atsumu, I broke out into tears!” Bokuto gushed with a mouth full of food. While it was well past sunset, the floating candles above them lit up the dining space enough for Atsumu to see real tears collect in his friend’s eyes. 

Bokuto had been the first in Atsumu’s  friend group to settle down, marrying his Mahoutokoro sweetheart, Akaashi. Though Atsumu thought Akaashi to be a brilliant chaser during school, he now thought he was an even better wizarding manga artist.

When Atsumu was initially introduced to his work by Bokuto, he was blown away at the complexity of the artform. Having been raised on traditional muggle literature and media, he hadn’t felt like branching out to the wizarding adaptations of them until after graduation. Akaashi’s work was especially fantastic. Characters seemed to nearly walk off the pages of his work, putting any film animation Atsumu had ever watched to utter shame.

“Have him owl me a copy when it’s published,” Atsumu smiled as he hacked into his dinner.

Bokuto smiled with a nod, sinking his face into what Atsumu presumed to be Akaashi’s hoodie.

“Are you visiting him this weekend?” Until right before the World Cup, the team had weekends off to leave the training area.

“No. He has a major deadline, so I don’t want to distract him.” Astumu swore he saw Bokuto’s hair deflate. “What about you? Visiting Hyogo?”

“No. They’re still worried about the muggle pandemic. The cases are lower and even I’ve gotten vaccinated as well, but they don’t want me around until they're certain herd immunity is in effect. They’re so worried I’ll asymptomatically spread the virus around the wizarding community.”

He tried not to think about it too often, but he really missed his parents. Even seeing his twin was often too risky as his onigiri business worked hard to serve both wizards and muggles safely.

“That  _ does _ seem like something you would do,” Bokuto grinned. “Speaking of germs, have you spoken with Sakusa yet? Does he still have a stick up his ass?”

Atsumu was thankful that they were the only remaining people in the massive dining hall as Bokuto spoke loudly without checking his surroundings.

“He seemed pleasant enough. I feel like this housing arrangement was intentional, like, they put me with a total bunch of scrubs!”

“I know we weren’t in the same year and didn’t talk a lot at Mahoutokoro, but I feel like you guys should be able to work past whatever the hell that mess was.” He knew Bokuto was well informed in the old drama in part due to Akaashi’s copious owls he sent to the chaser during his seventh year.

Atsumu stabbed a knife into his chicken and shoved a massive piece in his mouth, “I told Osamu I’d be on my best behavior and I know Rin’ll snitch if I act otherwise.”

“Of course he will,” Bokuto cackled as he pulled his sweatshirt sleeve over his massive hands to make bear paws.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When he returned to the common room, he was greeted by Sakusa, Ushijima,  Hoshiumi, and Komori chatting around the fire pit. Everyone but Sakusa were seated, the later selecting to lean against the wood door frame. Sakusa’s travel trucks were no longer in the common space.

“Didn’t know team bonding was on tonight’s schedule,” Atsumu grinned.

The joke must’ve not landed well as he was met with an awkward silence.

“We’ve been filling Sakusa in on what he’s missed so far,” Komori says with an apologetic smile that instantly transported Atsumu back to  Mahoutokoro. The cousin was often left to clean up Sakusa’s messes. 

“Atsumu, is there anything you think Sakusa should know?”  Hoshiumi tilted his head at the chaser in a way that made his skin crawl.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sakusa raise an eyebrow.

“Nah, at least not from me. We’re a solid team this year and I think you gotta work yer ass off if you think ya stand chance making the starting lineup.” Atsumu shrugged.

Sakusa’s eyes narrowed. “I’m the second ranked chaser in my league and I have the fourth highest goal count in the entire world. If I recall, Miya, your rank was ninth. Am I right?”

“That’s because I’m known for my assists and you know it!”

“Then stay in your lane, Miya. I can handle myself.”

Atsumu folded his arms, “Guess I won’t be tossing you my amazing passes in practice tomorrow!”

“They’re mediocre at best, anyway.”

“Atsumu. Kiyoomi. Enough,” Ushijima interfered.

Immediately, Atsumu snapped out of the haze of anger he was in. His face flushed in embarrassment, “I’m sorry. That was immature of me.”

Sakusa grinned, “You finally unlocked self-awareness? Took long enough.”

“Kiyoomi!” Komori groaned.

“Atsumu, hand off the concealed wand.” Ushijima warned. Atsumu released his hand from his sweatpants as if they were on fire. He hadn’t even realized he was reaching for his wand. Suddenly, he felt nauseated from his childish behavior. 

He took a step back. “I’m turning in for the night. It was nice seeing you all. Apologies again for the commotion.” 

Atsumu didn’t turn back even when Sakusa called his name. Instead he withdrew his delicate wand as he slammed his bedroom door shut. Quickly, he casted a hefty silencing charm and screamed into oblivion.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Tsum-tsum, we missed you at our exploding snap showdown last night!” Hinata cried.

“Dinner hit me the wrong way,” Atsumu lied.

Bokuto, who was engaging in pre-stretching stretches at the edge of the pitch’s koi pond, looked up at his friends, “It had to have been the chicken. You really should’ve gone vegetarian with Akaashi and I in January.”

It seemed that no one had brought up the incident from the night before to other players. Though he usually deserved them, no one appeared to be giving Atsumu an uncalled for stink eye. Sakusa, in fact, seemed to ignore Atsumu’s very existence as he chatted with Aran and Suna nearby.

Today the team would finally be able to practice as a complete unit. Though his mood was sour, Atsumu was deep down thrilled to see what possible terror the team would be able to create on the pitch. Japan was, after all, notorious for their powerful and ruthless quidditch style. 

“Miya and Sakusa, can I see you two for a moment,” Coach Hibarida called next to a rather unimpressed Ushijima.

“Oooo looks like someone is in trouble,” Suna said under his breath next to Atsumu.

“Go fuck yourself,” Atsumu muttered at the beater before jogging over to the coach.

Coach Hibarida seemed to take the pair in with a frown. Atsumu gave the coach a smile he reserved exclusively for whenever he deserved a scolding. This seemed to make Coach Hibarida’s frown deepen even further.

“I’ll make this brief because we have a lot of ground to cover today: a massive birdy informed me that you two have the chemistry of a botched love potion.” The pair looked at Ushijima in betrayal as he stood obediently next to the coach.

Atsumu turned to see an absolutely pained look on Sakusa’s usually bored face, “Coach, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“I’m not taking any chances.” Behind the coach, Atsumu could see the athletic trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime, snicker as he pretended not to eavesdrop. Ushijima closed his eyes as if to brace for impact. 

  
“You’ll be paired indefinitely for practice drills. If your relationship doesn’t improve enough for you to interact on the pitch like the professionals that you are, I’m not letting you  _ anywhere _ near the World Cup.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to see where this little story goes since I've wanted to write a potterverse/non-Harry Potter centric Haikyuu AU for awhile now! 
> 
> I've based some of the setting and details about the Japanese Quidditch team off of canon potterverse facts, but will be applying them liberally since I don't fuck with she-who-must-not-be-named. I can barely comprehend quidditch, so just look the other way if you notice mistakes. I also barely proofread and write this for fun!
> 
> I'm absolutely obsessed with Sakusa and Miya's dynamic but thought it would be interesting to consider how different their relationship would be if they were actually teammates when they were a lot younger//much more immature. I hope you all find some joy from this and stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
